The Ghost of Wind
by Akasuna no Akemi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang ninja di zamannya, hidup dari generasi ke generasi samapai sekarang hingga zaman telah berubah, namun ia selalu dihantui oleh masa lalunya. Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek hingga ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dari masa lalunya Naruto Uzumaki.


**_'The Ghost of Wind'_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair: SasuNaru_**

**_Rate: Teen_**

**_Genre: Hurt/Confort, Romance, Drama, Superanatural_**

**_Warning: AU, OOC, Boy Love, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Don't Like? Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Sasuke terpaku, lebih tepatnya ia membatu._

_Dihadapannya. Naruto, sahabatnya, rivalnya, orang yang selalu mengejarnya selama ini untuk membawanya kemabali ke Konoha, seseorang yang ia cintai—meski ia tak pernah mengakuinya._

_Ia bisa merasakan ada cairan yang keluar mengenai tangan kanannya yang tengah memagang pedangnya._

_Ia mengarahkan padangannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, disana terlihat dengan jelas, pedangnya yang menancap dipunggung Naruto: menembus punggungnya hingga keperut._

_Darah mengalir dari mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, kehabisan kata-kata dan tidak dapat berteriak ataupun mengeluarkan sebuah kata._

_Sasuke mengalihakan pandangannya keberbagai arah, tidak jauh darinya, Kakashi dan Sakura, membelalakan matanya, mereka terlampau kaget._

_Kali ini pandangannya tertuju kedepan dan menemukan sepasang mata biru yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum: senyum miris mungkin._

"_Na-naru—" Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.  
_

"_S-sasuke, j-jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada a-aku ingin bertemu denganmu kembali. B-bukan sebagai Uchiha, dan aku tidak lagi menjadi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, bisa memahami satu samalain, tidak sepertsi sekarang ini." Naruto berujar terbata dengan susah payah, suaranya yang terdengar terlampau lirih._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang ini? Sasukepun tidak mengerti, bukankah tadi mereka berdua tengah bertarung melawan Madara Uchiha. Namun kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? sungguh Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk menikam sahabatnya itu, kejadiannya terlalu cepat._

_Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

"_NARUTOOO!" Sakura yang sudah dapat mengatasi rasa shock-nya berteriak memanggil sahabatnya. Ia akan menerjang Sasuke namun tanannya dicekal oleh Kakashi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkannya._

_Naruto terdiam, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang, ia mengerang pelan saat rasa sakit itu menjalar, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Sakura, suara Kakashi yang juga setengah berteriak, dan suara Sembilan bijju yang berteriak—mengaum, bergema ditelinganya._

_Kakinya tidak bisa lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri dan perlahan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah, ia sempat melirik Sasuke yang segera menangkap tubuhnya, memabawanya dalam pelukannya. Wajah yang selalu terlihat dingin dan datar itu tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya. Perasaan menyesal dan persaan untuk kehilangan, tergambar jelas dimata Naruto._

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki rambut khas itu mengusap wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Napasnya memburu, terengah. Mata onyxnya yang telah basah langsung memandang sekeliling. Ah ia masih berada di kantornya, bahkan ia tidak sadar kenapa ia bisa tertidur dikantor. Onyxnya menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangannya, pukul 21.00—sudah larut malam.

Menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri. Juga menyakinkan diri bahwa yang tadi hanyalah mimpi… meski ia sadar mimpi itu muncul atas dasar pengalaman nyatanya. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya disetiap tidurnya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang keluar dari kedua onyxnya. Menangis saat tidur? Baginya itu sudah biasa. Mimpi buruk memang teman dimalam-malamnya.

Bergerak turun dari sofa-nya yang nyaman. Membawa kakinya untuk melangkah kearah jendela. Memandang langit kelam di atas sana yang mencoba mendominasi malam.

Sasuke mendesah, merasa iri dengan langit kelam yang mengantung di atas kepalanya. Walaupun terlihat gelap—hitam dan dingin—langit kelam itu kadang punya sesuatu yang menggantung menghiasinya. Membuat langit kelam itu tampak cantik dan mempesona. setidaknya langit kelam itu mempunyai sesuatu yang bersinar, menghiasi paparan kelam yang selalu mendominasi malam. Walau kadang kabut kelabu menghalanginya, tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tidak lagi mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga segerti langit yang mempunyai bintang.

Ia hidup sendirian.

Keluarganya sudah lama menghadap Sang Pencipta. Pembantaian klan yang dilakukan oleh sang kakak dimasa lalu, yang mendapatkan misi dari hokage dan berterimakasihlah ia padanya yang telah membuatnya hidup sendirian. Sahabat. Dia punya namun itu dulu, sudah lama sekali. Karena dia jugalah yang membuat sang sahabat meningalkannya di dunia ini sendiri, namun itu bukan maunya, sungguh itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Zamanpun telah lama berubah, namun ia masih bertanya-tanya: kenapa? Kenapa aku masih bisa bertahan hidup samapai sekarang? Tuhan benar-benar membencinya, karena kehidupan masalalu yang penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan menghukumnya.

Atau Tuhan memiliki kehendak lain… Sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui

Telah lama ia hidup, dari generasi ke generasi, hingga sekarang namun ia masih tidak memiliki jawabannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!"_

_Kushina berteriak, membentak pada Naruto—bocah berusia Sembilan tahun, anaknya, anak kandungnya._

"_Aku tidak melakukan apapun Kaa-san," ia mencoba membela diri, atau lebih tepatnya memang ia tidak tahu-menahu kenapa kaa-san-nya sampai membentaknya dipagi hari seperti ini. Perasaan ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, atau mungkinkah…_

_Kushina tersenyum mencemooh, "Lalu apa ini?" ia menyodorkan gaun berwarna merah darah pada Naruto, dimana gaun itu rusak, ada lipatan yang terlihat akibat setrika yang telalu panas, mungkin. "Kau bilang tidak melakukan apapun heh? Kau merusak bajuku!" tudingnya._

_Naruto masih terpaku pada gaun itu, hingga akhirnya ia bersuara kembali "Aku tidak melakukannya sungguh," Ia melirik kearah pintu dapur, dimana disana ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya, kembarannya—Naruko, kakak kandungnya—tengah tersenyum sinis padanya. Dan Naruto sadar satu hal…_

"_Masih tidak mau mengaku, heh!?" suara Kushina terdengar samar dalam pendengarannya, dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap. Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara tamparan yang mengenai pipi kananya._

"…ruto… Naruto!"

"E-eh, ya." Naruto menoleh kesamping, mendapati wajah khawatir Gaara—sahabatnya sekaligus bosnya ditempat ia bekerja sekarang.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kau melamun," ujarnya.

"Tidak," sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak pulang? Bukankah besok kau sekolah?" ia melirik jam yang terpajang di ruang ganti khusus karyawan itu, yang menunjukan angka 21.20. sudah malam, dan café sudah tutup beberapa menit yang lalu. Tadi ketika keluar dari ruang kerjanya tidak sengaja ia melihat lampu masih menyala diruang ganti, jadi dia kemari untuk mengeceknya namun ia menemukan Naruto—sahabatnya tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu lokernya.

Naruto menutup pintu lokernya, "Ia, ini juga mau pulang. Kau menginap lagi disini?"

"Ya, masih ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Ini sudah larut, kuantar pulang ya,"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah, aku sudah terlalu sering membuatmu repot. Aku pulang sendiri." Tolaknya halus.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok, lagipula kau itu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Jadi jangan bilang seperti itu lagi."

Naruto tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang sekarang. Jangan bekerja samapi larut, badanmu butuh istirahat."

"Okey, hati-hati."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kriiiiing…!

Jam beker Naruto meraung-raung, dengan malas ia mematikannya namun setelahnya, Naruto melompat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ketika jam menunjukan pukul 07.00. Semalam ia langsung tidur begitu samapai di apartemen kecilnya itu dan lupa mengatur ulang alaramnya. Ia sudah terlambat.

"Oh, ya ampun!" pekiknya. Segara saja ia bersiap-siap ke sekolah, dengan cepat ia segera memakai seragam sekolahnya—_Konoha Internationan High School_, sekolah elite yang ada di kota ini.

Ponselnya berdering, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon ia segera saja mengangkatnya.

_"Hey, Naruto, apa yang masih kau lakukan dirumah? tidakkah kau ingat hari ini kita ada ulangan."_ ujar suara diseberang sana.

Naruto memakai sepatunya, ponselnya ia apit diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya. "Iya, iya aku segera berangkat. Bye~"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih gading_, _dengan dekorasi mewah menghiasi sudut ruangan itu terlihat senyap seperti biasa. Mungkin jika tidak terdapat meja makan serta beberapa perabotan makan yang tertata rapi di atasnya, ruangan itu akan terlihat seperti pemakaman dikarenakan suasana yang muram, sepi dan sunyi. Namun inilah suasana ruang makan setiap harinya pada jam yang sama.

Beberapa _maid_ yang tengah menyiapkan makanan tak bersuara sedikitpun. Mereka menghidangkan makanan dalam diam, dan setelahnya hanya berdiri berjajar beberapa meter di belakang sang majikan.

Sasuke duduk tenang di jajaran kursi paling ujung, sambil membaca berita pagi di surat kabar. Sendiri, ya hanya ada dia sendiri yang duduk disana. Rumah mewah tersebut memang hanya dihuni olehnya sendiri dan beberapa _maid_ untuk mengurus rumah.

"Sasuke-_Sama_,"

Sasuke melipat Koran paginya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, tidak perlu repot-repot melihat kearah sumber suara, ia berujar "Kau datang juga, Sui"

"Kau tidak suka aku datang?" Suigetsu—pemilik suara pertama berujar, dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah kiri Sasuke. Suigetsu adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai asistennya.

Sasuke hanya bergumam 'hn' andalannya, membuat Suigetsu sedikit sangsi atas jawaban yang tidak jelas dari atasannya sekaligus tersebut. Namun ia tidak ambil pusing atas sikap Sasuke padanya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ujarnya hampir tanpa nada—tanpa menoleh pada para maid disana. Segera para maid tersebut membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan majikannya diruang makan.

"Aku tidak percaya, kenapa mereka masih setia bekerja padamu dengan sikapmu itu." Suigetsu berujar, sambil memasukan potongan steak kedalam mulutnya.

Menyeruput kopi hitamnya sebelum berujar, "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya sinis, hampir membuat Suigetsu tersedak mendapati pertanyaan itu.

"Er… itu, kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Hn,"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari yang cerah menghiasi kota Konoha, Semilir angin pagi berhembus membawa bias-bias air embun sisa semalam, menebarkan hawa dingin namun sejuk.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 07.15, tapi stasius sudah cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sudah menjadi hal biasa melihat rutinitas seperti itu, hampir setiap hari di jam kerja dan sekolah. Terlihat beberapa siswa berseragam sekolah atau mahasiswa sedang berdiri menunggu kereta. Tak jarang juga para pegawai kantor ikut menunggu di tempat yang mereka rasa nyaman.

Sabaku no Sasori, salah satu mahasiswa Universita Konoha. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut merahnya duduk tenang dibangku tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak stasiun. Matanya sibuk menelusuri deretan huruf demi huruf dalam sebuah buku yang tengah dibacanya, membuka lebar demi lembar halaman buku. Ia membacanya dengan serius. Kacamata berbingkat hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, cukup membantu untuk membaca walau matanya masih cukup normal. Suara bising yang memenuhi stasiun tak membuatnya kehilangan konstentrasi.

Tak ada banyak orang yang duduk di jajaran kursi tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak stasiun. Bahkan hampir semua orang lebih memilih berdiri dekat rel di belakang garis putih.

_Untuk apa rela berdiri hingga hampir 30 menit, kalau kau bisa duduk sambil menunggu kereta datang dengan santai. Bodoh!_

"Aish! Aku terlambat." Gerutuan kecil itu keluar dari bibir seorang siswa SMA yang sedang berdiri dibelakang garis putih lintasan kereta. Badanya ia sandarkan di tiang penyangga yang ada dibelakangnya. Seragam sekolah elite yang dikenakannya dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang ia lipat samapi siku, celana hitam dengan blazer hitam, dasi berwarna merah darah dengan aksen garis putih berkibar diterpa angin.

_**Ting… Tong… Ting… Tong…**_

"_**Kereta di jalur satu, segera tiba. harap semua penumpang berdiri di belakang garis! Terima kasih!"**_

Suara operator menggema diseluruh penjuru stasiun. Membuat para penumpang yang sedari tadi menunggu segera bersiap-siap, tidak ingin tertinggal. Begitu pulang dengan Sasori.

**_._**

**_._**

"Jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Hei, kau menginjak kakiku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Mesum!"

Berbagai macam teriakan dan umpatan terucap dari mulut beberapa orang di dalam kereta yang sesak itu. seperti inilah pemandangan di dalam kereta yang ditumpangi Naruto setiap kali berangkat ke sekolah. Saat kereta datang, seperti orang yang kerasukan semua orang langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kereta. Tidak peduli akan ada yang terijak, tergencet, atau apapun, karena dipikiran mereka hanyalah tidak ingin terlambat.

"Nona_,_ kau menginjak sepatuku."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang dipanggil nona, menoleh keasal suara dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang memandang kearahnya. Ia melihat kebawah walau sedikit sulit karena kereta yang sesak, sang gadis mendapati sebelah kakinya menginjak sepatu hitam milik pemuda tampan didepannya.

"A-ah, maafkan aku," ujarnya terbata.

"Hm."

Siswa salah satu SMA elite itu beranjak dengan susah payah, menuju ke dekat pintu agar lebih mudah saat turun nanti. "Permisi! Biarkan aku lewat! Permisi!" Naruto siswa tersebut terus berusaha mencapai pintu menerobos penumpang lain didalam kereta tersebut.

Pemuda manis tersebut hampir saja mencapai pintu kereta saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga membuatnya terdorong ke depan. Naruto hampir saja terantuk pintu kereta kalau saja tidak ada seorang pemuda yang menahannya dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya berniat untuk menatap wajah sosok yang sudah menolongnya barusan.

'_Waaahhhh! Tampan sekali!'_ batinnya menjerit heboh saat matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Sosok di hadapannya benar-benar tampan. Rambut merah, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, tulang pipi dan rahangnya satu garis menegaskan ketampanannya. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih berbeda kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang tan.

'_Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Engkau ciptakan manusia setampan ini,'_ batin Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sosok tersebut melambaikan tangannya yang bebas di depan wajah Naruto, khawatir karena dari tadi anak didepannya—yang masih setia ia peluk, tanpa sadar—hanya diam terpaku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Eh," ujar Naruto kaget, "A-ku tak apa, terima kasih."

"Hm,"

"Uh, bisa lepaskan tanganmu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak," katanya setelah sadar ada tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Oh, maaf" pemuda tersebut tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa, sekali lagi terima kasih"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke melakukan presentasi, ia mewakili perusahaannya Uchiha Construction- perusahaan yang ia bangun dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri. Mempresentasikan modelnya dengan hologram, dan ia menekankan pada harmoni, menggabungkan alam manusia dan kebudayaan.

"Apa yang anda lihat sekarang adalah situs dimana Dream Art Center akan dibangun. Pengunungan, sungai, dan sebuah danau. Bisakah orang membuat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini? Alam yang indah dari sang pencipta, kita ingin menambahkan bagian lain dari alam.

Di pusat seni mimpi kami, alam, manusia, dan budaya saling memiliki pengertian dan saling responsive." ujarnya memulai penjelasan.

Seseorang dari mereka akat bicara, "Ini akan menjadi ruang yang ramah lingkungan yang harmonis."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sebuah pusat dimana anda bisa melihat pemandangan indah. sebuah pusat yang menjadi pemandangan indah." Jeda sejenak, "Inti dari desain yang kami bawa… adalah harmoni." Ia pun mengahkiri presentasinya dan diikuti oleh riuh rendah tepuk tangan.

_**.**_

Sasuke kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Suigetsu, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Ah melegakan sekali akhirnya semuanya selesai setelah sekian lama," ujar Suigetsu riang, oke proyek ini memang sudah memakan waktu yang lumayan untuk keduanya. Jadi wajar saja kalau tingkah Suigetsu berlebihan selama ini selalu menemani atasannya untuk lembur menyelesaikan proyek yang tengah mereka kerjakan, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah memintanya.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya lewat ekor mata, "Kau senang,"

"Tentu saja," jawab Suigetsu cepat, "Aku lelah, biarkan aku istirahat. Em bos…" ujarnya ragu-ragu. Kalau dia sudah memanggilnya seperti itu pasti ada maunya.

Sasuke diam, dia tahu Suigetsu belum selesai bicara.

"Er… Boleh aku minta libur?" ujarnya penuh harap. Langkah Sasuke terhenti, membuat Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya juga. "K-kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya cepat.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka yang tertunda, "Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue...**_

Ini adalah proyek pertama aku di fandom Naruto.

Jadi bagaimana apa kalian suka? Aku harap sih iya *itu maunya aku loh*

Aku gak tahu ini hasilnya bagaimana tapi aku masih kurang puas sih dengan tulisanku ini.

Oke kalau ada kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang hati. Jangan sungkan-sungkan aku orangnya terbuka koq menerima apapun itu yang penting kata-katanya jangan kasar ajah, soalnya aku paling gak suka dengan orang-orang yang berkata kasar meski aku sendiripun akan jadi orang yang kasar kalau udah ada orang yang ngasarin aku sampai keterlaluan.

Akhir kata aku ucapin terima kasih.


End file.
